Missing You
by tut0rgirL.23
Summary: NALEY. Sad One Shot.... Nathan talks about Haley.


Authors Note: Still a repost of what I had written before. Show some love!! Thanks!

Title: MISSING YOU

Summary: Nathan talks about Haley.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

I've often wondered how it feels like to be in love. How it feels when the woman that you love is beside you everyday. How it feels when she kisses you or when she looks you in the eye. They say that you get butterflies in your stomach or you get a jolt of electricity in your veins. I've always wondered how it felt to be in love, and then I did.

Her name is Haley James. She has the most tantalizing brown eyes that I have ever seen. How her long wavy blonde hair that sways whenever she moves is beautiful. Her smile is perfect. Her body, like a goddess. Don't tell her I told you though, but then, how could you?

Every time I see her it's like the whole world stops and the only thing I see is her. As much as I want to concentrate on other stuff, she always catches my attention. I see her everyday whenever we have basketball practice. She would be on the other side with her friends, either cheer leading or studying. I would catch her looking at me sometimes. Who wouldn't? It's different with her though. It's like I melt whenever she looks at me. She thinks I don't notice but I do. I notice everything about her. What she wears, when she's there and what she's doing. I notice how she bites her lower lip whenever she's thinking or how she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear whenever she's nervous. Or sometimes it's the other way around. I love how she plays with her pinky ring whenever she's bored. I love how she smiles at every joke and how she makes the corniest jokes ever. I love her feistiness and her bubbliness. I love her, only her.

I wonder if she knows how much I love her. I see her all the time with her boyfriend's arms draped around her shoulders. It makes me sick that she stays with him even though he cheats on her. He does and she doesn't care. Her boyfriend reminds me of myself but then again, if I had her I would never think of looking at any other girl. All my attention would be on her.

She walks out of the gym holding her boyfriend's hand. I think she felt me staring at her so she looked my way. She searched for something then her eyes fell onto mine. I froze in my place when she smiled at me. I think I smiled back too, I can't remember. All I could remember was the way the sun highlighted the soft complexion of her face, her eyes and her smile. She was wearing jean Capri's and a green halter with a short jean jacket. Her hair was up in a French twist with some strands falling down on her face. She was indeed beautiful. I think I was zoning out again because I didn't even notice she was gone. She was gone.

It's weird to have this feeling for a girl I barely even know. I am the most popular player in Tree Hill after all. I always got what I wanted, and I wanted her. It was weird for me to fall for a girl like her. My types usually were tall blondes, but she was different. She was short and she was a dirty blonde, petite body with full curves. If only she knew, well she did.

I want to talk to her so bad but every time I try to say something nice, it always comes out so bad. I remember this one time she needed help with her books and I told her to go call her boyfriend who was currently screwing some cheerleader. She looked at me with such hurt and anger I almost killed myself. I never want to see her like that again but I don't know how to talk to her normally.

We started talking, like real talk, when she started to tutor me. I was so nervous the first day. I tried so hard not to be late but I still was.

_Flashback_

_"You're late." she said._

_"I went to grab some break fast. Here you go, breakfast of champions." He said while trying to open a crackerjack box._

_"Please be a cheat sheet." He pulled out the prize and saw that it was a bracelet. He slipped it into Haley's arm and said. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_"You can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else because-" she said then Nathan cut her off._

_"I don't even play foot ball."_

_"Whatever. The point is at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to Math. Cause Math don't care and neither do I._

_"Well does English care, because I suck at that too."_

_"Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge risk on you even when my instincts are telling me you're full of sh-. Let's just get started okay."_

_End of flashback_

Everything changed though because now, whenever we would meet for tutoring, we would always talk about our lives. I love it when I'm with her. I feel like I can act normal around her. Not the egotistical, annoying jock; but the normal, funny, clueless Nathan Scott.

Her tutoring me got her boyfriend mad though. He got jealous because he said that she was falling in love with me. I wished it was true, and it was. They broke up a couple of days after that. She came to my house that night, when they broke up.

_Flashback_

_It was raining hard then I heard a knock on my door. I wondered who it was, I mean, it was raining cats and dogs outside. I opened the door and saw her standing there. At first I thought I was dreaming, and then she looked at me. She was wearing a white tank top with blue sweater and jeans. She looked so beautiful even when she was broken and wet in the rain._

_"Hey." she said, looking at me with those lost chocolate eyes._

_"Hey, come here." I let her inside and we talked about everything. She cried to me and I held her close making me fall in love with her over again._

_"Oh, gosh I didn't realize that it was late. I have to go. Sorry for coming to you like this." she told me while gathering her stuff. I didn't let her though, because it was raining so hard._

_"No. Stay here for the night. You know how bad it is outside. I don't want you to get sick." I told her. I let her slip into one of my mom's clothes and let her sleep in the guest room. I laid in bed that night trying hard not to go to the other room and hold her again. God, I love her._

_End of flashback_

I finally got the nerve to tell her how I felt, at the victory party for the Ravens. We won the state tournament, with me being the MVP. It was customary for us to lock the MVP in a closet then a random girl would come in and talk to me or do whatever with me for 15 minutes. I don't know how many girls had come inside and tried to kiss me and make out with me that night but I didn't care. My thoughts were with a certain blonde named Haley James. Then right on cue someone came inside the closet. Lucky me, it was the girl that's been flooding my mind lately.

_Flashback_

_"Hey." I told her. Then she sat down next to me and smiled._

_"Hi." she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear._

_It was and awkward moment for both of us. When she was about to speak, I smashed my lips onto hers. It was indescribably awesome. We broke the kiss when we were both gasping for air. She looked at me then I looked at her, then everything vanished._

_"Wow." we both said._

_"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her._

_"Are you sure? What about your friends? Your teammates?" she asked me._

_"It's okay. I have an idea." I told her. We went out of the closet then I looked for Tim._

_"Tim!" I called him._

_"Yo Nate. Aren't you supposed to be in the closet?"_

_"Actually, I want to leave already. If you want you can take my place."_

_"Sure." he told me then he ran to the closet._

_After that I took her hand and we walked to the beach. We talked about everything, about us and about everyone._

_End of flashback_

Ever since then we've been inseparable. A few months later, before graduation, I asked her to marry me. Not because she wanted to wait to have sex till marriage but because I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. The sex would just be the bonus, because if she wanted to wait, I would wait for her till forever.

A year later, when we were freshmen in college, we were blessed with a child named Delilah Antoinette Scott. She was a split of Haley and me. She had raven hair with blue eyes but she was small like her mom. She was smart for her age but a little arrogant and stubborn too. She was our world. They were my world.

That was until God took them away from me. Three years ago, on Christmas, they were in a huge accident. My Haley and Lilah. They were both too young, Haley was only 20 and Lilah was only 2.

_Flashback_

_"Hey babe, what time are you coming here?" I asked Haley on the phone. It was the championship game for Duke and I wanted them to be there._

_"I don't know if we'll make it in time but we'll try, okay? I just got out of the office."_

_"Hales, you've got to be here! This is really important for me."_

_"I know honey, we'll try to make it okay?" she told me but I was too mad to care so I hung up the phone._

_It was the last two minutes of the fourth quarter and they still weren't there. I looked to Lucas, my brother, asking him where they were but he said that he didn't know. Then all of a sudden Brooke came to Lucas with a worried face. Then Lucas came over to me and told be the news._

_"They're gone." Lucas said. With those two words I fell down on my knees._

_"What do you mean they're gone?"_

_"They were on their way here. Then a drunk driver hit the driver side of the car. It was on the news."_

_"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made them come here."_

_"Shhh.. It's not your fault, they wanted to get here. They love you that's why they tried so hard to see you."_

_Brooke went to Lucas and Nathan and handed them a phone._

_"What's this?" Lucas asked._

_"It's the people who found them. They wanted to talk to Nathan."_

_"Okay." Lucas got the phone and handed it to Nathan. "Hey, these are the people who found them. They said that they want to talk to you."_

_"Hello?" Nathan said on the phone._

_"Mr. Scott?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I talked to your wife before she… you know.. Passed away." The voice on the other line said. This made Nathan cry even more._

_"She said to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't make it." he continued. Nathan wanted to kill himself right there and then. He wanted them so badly to go to him that they were involved with an accident._

_"She said that she tried to protect Lilah but she was too tired." Nathan couldn't even listen anymore. It was too hard for him to imagine being without his wife. Just not seeing her for an hour makes him go crazy, what more now?_

_"The last thing that she said was that she loved you more than life itself. That she was proud of you and not to blame yourself for everything." Nathan dropped the phone from his hand. Lucas took the phone and turned away not wanting to see his brother in pain._

_"Hello? This is Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother." Lucas said on the phone._

_"Mr. Scott. I'm sorry for your loss." the voice on the other line said, then hung up._

_End of Flashback_

Everything happened 3 years ago but it all seemed so fresh to me. From the moment I laid eyes on her I couldn't stop thinking about her. The moment I touched her hand I couldn't stop holding her. The minute I felt her lips onto mine I knew that I couldn't live with out her.

Hi, my name is Nathan Scott, 23 years old. I play shooting guard for the LA Lakers. I used to have a great family until a drunk driver took it all away. He took away my life and even though I still play basketball and I'm still good at it, after the games, I'm lifeless.

There are many women who come to me and try to make me forget about them but I can't. They have my heart and they will have it forever. I try to move on but I know I won't be able to. I'll miss them too much.


End file.
